Richard Garfield
Richard Channing Garfield, Jr. wurde 26. Juni 1963 in Philadelphia geboren und war Mathematikprofessor in den Bereichen Informatik und Kombinatorik. Des Weiteren war er als Spieledesigner tätig und entwickelte folgende Kartenspiele Magic: The Gathering, Netrunner,BattleTech, Vampire: The Eternal Struggle (originally known as Jyhad), The Great Dalmuti, Star Wars Trading Card Game, sowie folgende Brettspiele RoboRally and''King of Tokyo''. Magic: The Gathering ist das erfolgreichste seiner Spiele und schuf das Genre der Sammelkartenspiele. Biographie Frühe Jahre Garfield entwickelte sein erstes Spiel als Teenager. Seine Interessen deckten ein großes Spektrum ab, inklusive Mathematik und Sprachen. 1985 erhielt er den Bachelor of Science in Mathematik und arbeitete anschließend einige Jahre in den Bell Laboratories. Später entschloss er sich an die Universität von Pennsylvania zu wechseln. Magic: The Gathering In den späten 80ern begann Garfield ein Spiel unter dem Namen Magic: The Gathering zu designen. Es bildete sich eine "East Coast" Gruppe von Spieletestern während der Entwicklung, deren Mitglieder vorwiegend Studenten der Universität von Pennsylvania waren. Während Garfield nach einem Verleger für RoboRally suchte, traf er auf Peter Adkison von der neugegründeten Firma Wizards of the Coast. Adkison akzeptierte die Veröffentlichung des Brettspiels und bekundete sein Interesse an einem Spiel wie Magic mit wenig Zubehör und welches kurze Spiele haben würde. 1993 erhielt Garfield einen Ph.D. in kombinatorischer Mathematik nach einem Studium unter Herbert Wilf. Seine Dissertation hatte folgenden Titel: "On the Residue Classes of Combinatorial Families of Numbers." Da er aber nicht glaubte vom Spieldesign leben zu können, wurde er Professor der Mathematik am Whitman College in Walla Walla, Washington. Er stand schon zuvor in Kontakt mit Magicspieletestern an der Westküste, denen er durch den Umzug näher kam, sowie auch Wizard of the Coast. Magic: The Gathering wurde unglaublich populär nach der kommerziellen Veröffentlichung im jahr 1993. Garfield verließ die Akademie im Juni 1994 und wurde Vollzeit Spieleentwickler bei Wizards. Garfield war auch einer der ersten Spieletester für die dritte Edition von Dungeon & Dragons. Sporadisch trägt Garfield weiterhin der Entwicklung des Spiels bei, so auch z.B. als Teil des Designteams für Ravnica (2005) und Innistrad (2011). Design * Alpha (Führung) * Arabian Nights (Führung) * Revised Edition (Führung) * Vierte Edition (Führung) * Urzas Saga * Odyssee (Odyssee Konzept) * Qualen * Deckmasters 2001 * Abrechnung * Ravnica: Stadt der Gilden * Innistrad Entwicklung * Revised Edition * Vierte Edition Privatleben Garfield hat drei Karten entwickelt, die Momente in seinem Leben repräsentieren: eine für seinen Heiratsantrag, "Proposal"; und je eine für die Geburt seiner Kinder, "Splendid Genesis" und "Fraternal Exaltation". Mehrere jeder dieser Karten wurde an Freunde und Kollegen gegeben, unter Sammlern gelten als extreme Raritäten. Seine erste Frau war Lily Wu, deren Name auf den Wyluli Wolf hindeutet. Am 29. August 2015 heiratete er seine Verlobte Koni Kim in Kirkland, Washington. Magic Referenzen Es ist eine allgemein anerkannte Regel in der Fan-Basis von Magic: The Gathering, wenn Richard Garfield persönlich eine Magickarte von Hand ändert, wird die Änderung für diese spezielle Karte dauerhaft. Das Thema, Garfield besitze gottähnliche Kräfte innerhalb des Magic-Universums, ist in seiner gleichnamigen Karte verewigt, Richard Garfield, Ph.D., von der Spaßedition Unhinged. Garfield hat sich auch in der Karte Phelddagrif verewigt, da der Name ein Anagramm zu"Garfield, Ph.D." ist.Kategorie:Magic: The Gathering